


Revenge

by Kui



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, birthday gift, happy birthday 2 my girl salem, we ride together we die together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kui/pseuds/Kui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You don’t want to know how awkward it is to hear your adoptive parents fucking like no one is in the house.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2 MY GIRL SALEM D I C K S Q U A D  
> so i wrote her a thing based on one of the convos and it turned out to be so long  
> ye

“Ahhh~ Ah, L-Leorio!” A certain blonde screams his name, loud enough for the entire goddamn city to hear. Killua groans, rolls over, and clamps the pillow over his head. His and Gon’s room was right in front of Kurapika and Leorio’s, so, at least he could, hear all that was going on in the next room. You don’t want to know how awkward it is to hear your adoptive parents fucking like no one is in the house. Kurapika was soooo loud. He was just screaming at this point, and Killua was dying on the inside. ‘Make it stop. Please.’ He thought to himself, wishing he had earplugs or even just the nerve to knock on their door. 

Gon, on the other hand, was sleeping peacefully. That boy could sleep through the end of the world, as they all joked, thought Killua was a heavy sleeper as well. So. Goddamn. LOUD. He could still hear the blonde loud and clear while he was buried in his pillow. Gon was happily snoring away, but, it was just a soft, comforting noise to the white haired boy. But now, all he could hear were the contented screams of pleasure coming from his adoptive (pretty much) mother. It was so gross. And violating. But, honestly, he would much rather hear Kura screaming in bliss than Leorio. He shivered. Why did he even think of that? Now he would have an even worse time trying to get to bed. He rolled over, looking at the clock on their nightstand. 4:34 am. Why. It was a Friday, but still. This sucked. He could hear the bed springs squeaking and the floorboards creaking under pressure. Killua was about to just break, run out of the apartment and take his chances with the raccoons in the alleyway outside of the apartment complex. 

But, he stayed strong. For who? Probably Gon. And himself. He loved the warmth of Gon’s body, and just…him. So, he ended up spooning the boy while trying to drown out those two going at it in the next room. He buried his face in Gon’s shoulder, taking in his earthy scent. It was oddly comforting to him. But, that moment was broken by an ear piercing screech, obviously coming from Kurapikas mouth, as he climaxed. Killua sighed, it was finally over…Or so he thought. He heard cloth shuffling, and presumably Leorio going through the closets, while a panting, and most likely completely naked Kurapika lie on the bed. Killua thought he heard something like “Now we can finally put these ties to work…” What the hell was going on in there? Was he…oh god. Killua felt nauseous when he tried to imagine Leorio tying Kurapika up with the ugly ties he got for him, and blindfolding him too.... Hurk. He clutched his stomach over-dramatically. 

The screams started back up, but they were muffled. Probably by either a pillow or tie shoved into his mouth. Or, even worse, they have an actual ball gag…Shit, he shouldn’t be thinking about that, it made him feel all kinds of sick. He had discovered their multiple vibrators and toys before, so that couldn’t be much worse, right? Hopefully. He pulled the pillow over his head, while still breathing in Gon’s scent. This was unfair. Just plain unfair. He felt a burning sensation in his brain, spreading like wildfire. A desire. For what? Revenge. He needed revenge for this, he was thinking of all the ways he could. Put raw eggs in their shoes again? Hmm, nah. Because of that, both of them check their shoes every morning for a stray egg. Dye all of Leorio’s white suits pink? Too much effort. Set the apartment on fire? Ok, No. He’s going for revenge, not arson and 2nd degree murder. Hmm. Maybe, he does the same to them. A taste of their own medicine, hm? He could fuck Gon as hard as he can manage, maybe taking a few aphrodisiacs, and slipping Gon a couple too. It sounded pretty good. He would make Gon scream and holler, while he was doing the same. He knew a few guys on the drug market, don’t ask how. They could hook him up with a powerful aphrodisiac. Apparently the pollen of a certain plant was very very effective, one breath could send you into a lust filled frenzy. But, the pill was apparently like 2 hours breathing the stuff in. He thought about his elaborate revenge scheme while the sun came up.  
\--  
A refreshed Kurapika was drinking tea on the couch, a book about exotics plants in his right, cup in his left. Killua shuffled out of his room, obvious bags under his eyes. “Morning, Killua, Gon!” He cheerily says, taking a sip of tea. Killua grumbled a very sincere, but very quiet “Fuck you.” Gon waves to Kurapika, sitting down next to him. “Watcha readin’ Kurapika?” He craned his neck to look at the book. “Oh, Just a book on the exotic plants of Nikushimi, a small island off the coast of Yorknew…” He trails off. “They have all kinds of valuable plants, including one that is used as an awfully powerful aphrodisiac.” Gon’s eyes lit up. “Whoa! Can we try some?” Kura nearly choked on his tea, sputtering a bit. Gon rubbed the blonde’s back. “W-Well, it’s very rare and expensive…And no one knows its effects on children, they barely do with adults…” He desperately tries to change the topic. “S-So, how was school yesterday?”

As Gon and Kurapika talked to each other on the couch, Killua thought it was as good a time as ever to confront the old man about his deeds last night. He corners him in the kitchen, as Leorio was making coffee. He stirs the sugar around, adding a bit of milk, not noticing Killua. Perfect Zetsu, it worked every time on the old man. “Oi, Old man.” Killua non-chalantly calls, Leorio jumps, nearly dumping the sugar bowl into the sink. “Y-Yeah, Killu?” He already started using that nickname…Whatever. He had more important matters to attend to. Good thing Leorio had a guilty conscience. Or was just scared shitless of Killua. Either or. He takes a step forward, plastering Leo against the kitchen counter. He couldn’t get any farther away. He was like a trapped animal. 

“I heard you two.” He simply says, getting that horrifying assassin look, that apparently filled whoever locked eyes with him with despair. Leo looks more akin to a deer in headlights, as he stares back, fight or flight in full action. “U-Uh, what? I don’t know what you’re talking abo-” Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack CRAAAACK. Killua made his hands…do that thing. That thing that horrified and grossed out Leo every time. They were now sharper than knives. He stares I horror for a bit, before sighing. “Ok, ok. Sorry. We kept you up.” Killua changes his hands back, smiling a sunny smile. “Thank you!” He chirps, Leo laughs nervously, before feeling Killua suddenly right next to his ear. “If it happens again, I’ll kill you. And don’t think I’m not going to try anything to get back at you two for this. Be on your guard, Leorio.” He rarely said his name, so, he knew the assassin was serious. He waltzed out of the kitchen, but not without grabbing a pear from the fruit basket, with an apple for Gon. “That kid…” Leorio sighs. “He is going to be the death of me.”

“-And then Killua punched our Algebra sub in the face!” Gon jeered, and Kurapika sipped his tea worriedly. Gon laughs, describing how the man fell against the wall, and everyone screamed, as he felt Killua grab his ear, giving a sharp tug. “O-OW! Killua! That huuurt!” He whines, rubbing his ear. Killua laughs. “Well, you should learn to keep your mouth shut.” He simply said, taking a seat next to him. They flipped on the news, watching how horrible the world was for a bit, before Killua announced, “’M goin’ out. See you losers later.” He says as he gets up, putting on his shoes. “Take Gon with you!” Kurapika calls to him. Killua groans. He was going to be sooo uptight about being in a dark alley way talking with a strange man in a trench coat. Gon sprung over to his boyfriend smiling. He made sure the belt on his jeans was tight enough, before he pulled on his boots. He only wore boots. Nothing else. It was a nightmare to go shoe shopping for him. The two sprung out the door, Killua double checking that his wallet was indeed in his pocket. It was. Kurapika once again calls, “Be back before lunch!” That gave them about 3 hours. Plenty of time. Then, when they finished lunch, they could do their homework, take the pill with their food, and then fuck all night. Sounded pretty damn good right about now. Gon and him hadn’t had sex in the past 2 weeks. Both had been so busy with school, right after dinner they just cuddled and slept, it never got past making out. 

They both casually walk down the city streets, some people we out and about, cars were packed, and most businesses were open. But, Killua wasn’t interested in any of this simpleton stuff. He made a sharp right turn into an alley way. As Gon opened his mouth to say the obvious question, ‘What are we doing here?’ he shushes him. “I’m here.” Killua calls, and a man emerges from the darkness. “Do you have our part of the deal?” He inquires, his face was completely covered. “Yeah. Take it.” He tosses said man a baggie full of…something. Gon didn’t question it. The man inspected it, before replying, tossing a small bag of pills Killua’s way. “Good. These will work well.” He grabs them, and smiles. “Thank ya. I’ll be off now.” Killua grabs Gon’s hand, who is horribly confused. Just who was that man? How does Killua make all that money out side of their summer trips to Heaven’s Arena? This was probably how. Through the drug business. Great. He didn’t really care anymore, as Killua bought him ice cream shortly after. What a good boyfriend. 

\--  
Homework sucked, as usual. They mindlessly scribbled the answers for the English homework down. Kurapika ended up doing most of it for them. He didn’t mind, but he would offhandedly mention how it’s like he’s taking all these classes without actually doing them. Leorio tried to help. Keyword; Tried. He was pretty much a walking encyclopedia of medical knowledge, but, sadly, there are no Neurosurgeon classes at the local public high school. Shocking. Kurapika and Leorio both got up to make dinner, and the plan was put into action. They were having fish, salmon to be specific. Kurapika stressed that all of us needed to be healthier, so he gets to choose one dinner a week that he feels is fitting. Killua offers to get Gon a drink, and he accepts. He fills two glasses of water, both of them had the aphrodisiac in them. He drank his own, and gave the other glass to Gon. He drank it as well. It worked without a hitch, thankfully. He was expecting something to go horribly wrong. They ate dinner with some idle chatter, talking about what was going on at school, the hospital, the Nostrades…Killua just prayed to whatever god that was out there that it didn’t kick in until they were done with dinner. 

As soon as both of them were finished, he dragged Gon into the bathroom, to brush their teeth before bed. Kurapika yawned. All of them were already tired before 10:00, that was rare. Well, it was a full week, no days off or holidays. Apparently it was car accident after car accident at the clinic, and Neon had a fever, so it was all around chaos for the parents. After brushing their teeth, they retreat into their bedroom, and so does Kurapika and Leorio. 

Just then, an over whelming warmth ran through his body. His knees felt week, as his erection grew in no time. This stuff was potent. He felt completely overwhelmed by the dizzying lust. He managed to collapse into bed, his face broken out into a complete blush. It covered his face in a pure red coating. His eyes were permanently half lidded at this point. The tent in his boxers was obvious, as Gon pulled off his own tank top. “Killua, you ok? You’re breathing re- AH!” Gon clutches his crotch, now his breaths hitched and uneven, much like Killua’s. Hah. It must have kicked in. “K-Killua…I feel…” The white haired boy sighs contentedly, and then gulps. “Y-Yeah, I feel the same way too…” Gon turns around on the bed, sitting cross-legged. His erection was also very prevalent. Killua couldn’t help but stare. Lustful eyes scraped up and down one another’s bodies. Both were nervous. Even Killua, the one who planned this all out. Gon didn’t seem to have the energy to ask why his body was acting like this, and decided to get a move on with this.

He seized Killua, and took him into a passionate kiss, complete with sounds of sucking and slurping. It would be nauseating to anyone listening or watching, but to these two, it felt so good it made them almost fall off the bed. Gon had climbed on top of Killua, their hardened members rubbing together through the thin layer of fabric. Gon continued to feel his boyfriend up, feeling every muscle and curve his body took. Killua gasped and moaned, veeery loudly. He made sure that Kura and Leo knew they were going at it. Gon, being horribly impatient, slips off his bloomers, and presses his erection against Killua’s thigh, sighing in somewhat relief. Gon doing that only heightened his needs, as he pulled him closer, entangling themselves in one another, Gon’s spiked hair now a disheveled mess. More sloppy kisses followed, as Gon started to grind against the other boy, slipping a hand down Killua’s boxers, and starting to stroke him as well. “Nnnn…” Killua groans into Gon’s shoulder, clinging on to him for dear life. Anything, please, anything. He thought the aphrodisiac would just make him hard, not make his mind descend into absolute insanity. It made him extremely woozy as the drug worked its way throughout his young body. He was a slave to his hormones, and Gon was in the same boat. But the boat was on fire and they were chained to it while in tubs of gasoline. It was burning just as much too. But mostly in their crotch area. Both of their frenzied, animal like motions were in vain, as nothing seemed to cure their arousals. Gon’s hand was a blur, and so were his hips, but no relief was in sight. So, Gon decided to sorta take one for the team, neglecting his own and going after Killuas. He hastily yanks down Killua’s boxers all the way, and strokes him rapidly, earning screams from Killua. “Ah~ Aahhh~ Gon~” He moaned his name trying to be as loud as he possibly can.

Gon took him into his mouth, earning a surprised shout from the silver haired boy. “U-Uwa?” He cries, gripping the sheets, still moaning like a porn star. But in all honesty, this felt amazing. With this drug in him, he could feel everything Gon did, how he touched him, used his tongue, caressed his hips…He was hyper-sensitive. Gon probably felt the same way. Thankfully, neither boy was above 5 inches, so he could easily take Killua into his mouth without choking. The boy sucked and moved his head up and down like his life depended on it. It kinda did. The hormones felt like they’d overload the boy’s brains and kill them from shock. That’s probably just their imagination. Killua was still screaming, letting himself completely loose. No use holding back now, it was only going to hurt his plans of revenge. Killua placed a hand on Gon’s head, urging him on. 

Finally, Killua felt a release building up. His breathing was heavy, and his moans were getting broken up and squeaky. “G-Gon, I can’t anym-moooOORE!” He squeaks that last part as his hits his limit, thrusting into Gon’s mouth as he climaxes. Gon pulls away, sputtering a bit, but still smiling. He needed relief badly now. So, he got up out of bed, and searched though their side table’s drawers. Until he finds a fairly large bottle of lube. Perfect. Gon then slid into position, spreading Killua’s legs. “U-Uh? G-Gon, are ya-” Gon nods. “Yeah. I am. Sorry, Killua.” The white haired boy locks blue eyes with brown. “N-No,‘s okay. I want this. Really bad.” He admits, feeling like he was somehow blushing harder as Gon squirted a glob of lube in his hand, and rubbing it on his erection. He gasps from the sudden cold, but at the same time, it felt amazing. He propped Killua up, putting the white haired boy’s legs over his shoulders for leverage. He locked eyes with Killua, before pushing in. 

“Ah…” Gon sighs in relief, holding himself there, as Killua adjusts. They’ve done this plenty of times, and it was a ton easier than last. Killua nods, urging him to go on. Gon begins to move, his movements were already very quick, as his lust was at its peak. Killua took this as an opportunity to be as loud as possible. He was yelling. Very loud. Once again, not really an exaggeration. He was just enjoying this so goddamn much. He was so glad Gon took care to know where Killua liked and didn’t like being touched. He even remembered just where Killua’s G-spot was, and what angle he had to be at to hit it juuuust so he could make Killua scream his name. So, he did just that, slamming into Killua at just the right angle, earning a throat-ripping scream from the assassin. “AHHH!” He wailed, he gripped so hard he ripped the bed sheets. It felt too damn good. “One... More…” Gon breathes. Oh. Already? I guess Gon was already at his limit. Killua braced himself, since that hit to his G-spot was enough to drive him almost to the edge again. 

With a final thrust, Killua let out a scream that probably woke up the dead. “AHHHHH! GOOON~!” He rips into the mattress that time, as Gon climaxes inside him, “Mmmnnn, Killua~” He groans into the boy’s shoulder. He was so sure he heard Leorio jump so hard from the first scream that he fell out of bed. 

\--  
“Morning, Kurapika, Leorio!” Killua happily stretches. Gon waves happily as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Kurapika had obvious bags under his eyes, as he tried to drink his tea. Leorio was face down on the kitchen table. “What’s with you guys?” Killua questioned, putting on his best innocent voice. Kurapika sighed, placing the mug on the coffee table. “Ok, Killua. We learned our lesson.” The white haired boy smiles deviously. “Good. You two do understand what will happen to you to if this ever happens again?” Kurapika eyes him. “Yes, we understand. I’m just glad I didn’t find raw eggs in my slippers this morning.” Leorio chimes in, while his face was still buried on the kitchen counter. “Or animal tranquilizer in my coffee.” The blonde adds, “And finding all my books in the washer.”


End file.
